1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detecting device and a position detecting method.
2. Related Art
A system has been proposed, in which an image that is output from a video output device such as a computer is projected onto a projection surface by a projector, an image of the projected image is captured by a camera, and an operation instruction performed on the projected image is recognized by the projector. For example, JP-A-2011-227600 discloses a technique for specifying a pointed position by a light emitting pen as a pointer by capturing an image of light emission of the light emitting pen by an imaging device.
When the pointed position of the pointer is specified using the captured image captured by the imaging device, a variation (fluctuation) may occur in the pointed position to be specified, and therefore, it is necessary to perform a correcting process for correcting the variation in the pointed position. Especially when a plurality of pointers having different methods for detecting a pointed position are used in combination with each other, the difference in the detection method may serve as a factor to exert an influence on the accuracy of position detection. Moreover, the variation amount may vary depending on the pointed position pointed to on the projection surface, which may exert an influence on the accuracy of position detection.